A common problem in the use of any given photographic apparatus is failure by the operator to make proper settings identifying the photosensitive material and/or appropriate exposure and development settings. Since numerous types of photosensitive material, e.g. high contrast paper, continuous tone negative film, plate making material, etc., may be used interchangeably during a single day, this error can cause considerable waste of expensive photosensitive material. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a system for automatically identifying the type of photosensitive material inserted into the photographic apparatus so that appropriate exposure and development settings could automatically be made by the photographic apparatus.
Furthermore, in designing a photographic apparatus such as a camera or phototypesetter it is important to know the specific type or types of photosensitive material that will be used with the apparatus. Indeed, the exposure and development conditions and automatic exposure and development control systems etc. are all designed with the characteristics of the photosensitive material in mind. Conversely, once the apparatus is designed and built it is important that only photosensitive materials having the same characteristics as the material considered in designing the apparatus be used in operating the apparatus. Otherwise, variation in photographic material will evidence itself through inconsistent and, in some cases, unacceptable final results.
Accordingly, at the time of sale the manufacturer of a photographic apparatus often recommends particular photosensitive materials, e.g. authorized films and papers, for use with the apparatus. These may be materials available from the apparatus manufacturer or other authorized sources. However, after purchasing the apparatus the customer may in some instances resort to alternative sources of photosensitive materials without the apparatus manufacturer's knowledge. Unfortunately, the alternative materials may be of lesser quality than the specifically recommended materials. If not of lesser quality, the alternative photographic materials may nonetheless be of less consistent quality than recommended materials or may simply have different characteristics than authorized materials. As a result of these potential differences, the user may experience numerous undesirable results. First, the alternative supply material may not work in the photographic apparatus. Second, the alternative material may give inconsistent results. Third, the user may simply be unable to attain the same high-quality results demonstrated by the apparatus manufacturer prior to or at the time of sale. Fourth, automatic exposure and development settings determined with the authorized photosensitive materials in mind may yield unacceptable or less desirable results with the alternate material.
All of the foregoing possibilities will frustrate the user and cause customer dissatisfaction. As a result, the apparatus manufacturer will often be called in to diagnose and fix a purported problem with the apparatus when the problem lies not in the apparatus but in the user's selection of photographic materials from an unauthorized source. The manufacturer's service representative may inquire whether authorized photographic materials have been used, but with human nature such as it is the customer may be reluctant to admit any transgression in his or her area of responsibility. In some cases the service representative may not ask the appropriate question, particularly where the only materials visible on the customer's premises come from an authorized source. Thus, the manufacturer's representative may unwittingly face a purported machine problem without possessing pertinent facts relating to the cause of the problem. As a result, unnecessary adjustments may be made in an attempt to "fix" the apparatus or the service representative may profess an inability to locate a problem at all. In the latter situation the user will experience frustration and may lodge further complaints. In the former, subsequent service calls will most likely be required to correct the improper or unnecessary adjustments. All in all, these types of events will inevitably damage the apparatus manufacturer's reputation and customer relations.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recognizing the type of photographic material being used with a photographic apparatus and providing this information to the photographic apparatus so that automatic settings, e.g. exposure and development, can be made.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus capable of recognizing the type and source of photosensitive supply material being used in a photographic apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recognizing whether photographic supply materials from an unauthorized source have been used with a photographic apparatus and recording the fact of such use for later service reference.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide, in a photographic apparatus, a method and apparatus for recognizing and refusing to accept photographic supply materials from an unauthorized source.
These and other highly desirable and unusual results are accomplished by the present invention in a compact, economical structure which assures proper identification of photosensitive material and appropriate camera settings. In addition, the system according to the present invention assures that only photographic supply materials from authorized sources are used or, alternatively, identifies for future reference the fact that photographic supply materials from an unauthorized source have been used.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists of the novel parts, constructions, arrangements combinations, steps, and improvements herein shown and described.